The rebels
by Annabeth chase percy's girl
Summary: Skylar is born as an immortal demigod. There is no Camp half blood. There is a messed up war.Percy Jackson is a leader. Annabeth chase is the leader of the rebels. Mortals cease to exist and the gods are Percy servants. There is nothing left but a barren landscape of the war. Can Skylar help win the war that could easily end her own life? will she take that decision? Plz read plz
1. Chapter 1

I thought of the war. My leg dripped with blood. Percy Jackson had taken over the world. He had taken over everything. He enslaved the gods. My group of rebels were the only rebelling groups.

Jason graces son was after me he was actually Percy Jackson's personal warrior. Dylan was his name .I couldn't keep running. My mom Annabeth Chase was captured in the last attack.

I had just tried to free a rebel. In the process I had gotten a huge gash. Mortals had ceased to exist. I was an immortal demigod. I sipped nectar.

It was a taste of my mom's homemade tea. We only made it once but it was the best memory. I never really had a normal childhood. My childhood consisted of this war and crying. Crying every time someone died . Our side did not get a lot of happy times.

I sniffed. I felt hot tears well up. I don't know if my mom is alive or not. It's most likely dead. they kill lots of rebels and used to send them to our now destroyed headquarters. it was a cruel joke. The bodies would be blood-red. The bones would be shown. I shivered. The nectar was hot. I sipped again. Why did i try. I could just surrender and all this suffering and memories would disappear. I had to remind myself about my family who celebrated my birthdays and treated me a way that anyone would want. My bag that I carried around was always with me.

It had a water bottle and some crushed ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. I had a i pod touch. There was of course no WI-fi anymore but my songs still worked. I listened to This is war.

I took out a picture of my family out. My mom and her gray calculating eyes were so alive in that picture. Piper and her kaleidoscope eyes were comforting in the dark night. Reyna's dark hair was down unlike my pony tail. In the picture my hair was down. I only had it down on special occasion. Katie and her brown hair was in a braided ponytail. A pink flower stuck from her hair. Then there was Thalia. She had black hair with her death to Barbie shirt. Hazel was next to Arion who seemed to like me. It was nice to look at my family. I was in the middle of us. My black hair was straight unlike my mom. I have no idea who my dad is but I have better things to worry about like staying alive.

I saw a bit of white below the tree. I made no noise. It was probably one of the skeleton warriors sent by Nico himself. I saw lighting flash. It struck the tree. I shrieked the tree lit on fire. I in a circle of boys one of who looked like Jason grace himself .


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up. It was bright. I tried to remember what had happened. The memory came back. Realization dawned on me. I got captured. I let everyone down. I could freed them. I could have but I was so stupid. I let myself get captured in the fear of flames. I think Jason got me. I was so dumb. I should know better than to fall out of a tree and get caught.

Why was I in a dress ? It was a white sleeveless one. I wanted to cry right I let one fall they all would go. It would keep going. I heard water trickle in the room I was in. I took notice of my surrounding me.

I was in a glass front of the cage was the rebels. All of them watching me. They were gagged and ropes bound them.

I looked to the left. The gods. every single Olympian watching from there own bounds. Their eyes held so much anger. It's like they cared. I tried to push the glass out with my hands. I couldn't .It was a continuous trickle. I couldn't do anything. I tried to get out.

I looked out helplessly. I saw my mom. She was bruised. Her clothes were tattered. She was tied up behind ... Percy Jackson. Piper was behind Jason. Katie looked ready to murder Travis when he called her something. Frank was trying to talk to hazel. Thalia was on Nico she was unconscious. Leo was making jokes trying to get Reyna to talk to him.

There was a loud bell. The whole place outside of me was instantly silent . Percy stood followed by the other boys.

" Skylar,daughter of Annabeth chase you have caused much trouble "

Jason began to speak.

"You are a Greek demigod yet favored by Romans you still must face the consequence "

Nico had an aura that almost made me wilted.

"Your consequence will be death"

Travis was trying to speak.

"As a punishment the gods and rebels for the uprising you will watch the girl die."

When frank spoke I wished I would've surrendered.

"Your death will be watched by your mother."

My mom's eyes brimmed with tears. My whole family was in a crisis. Thalia woke biting her ropes. Katie was crying along with hazel and piper.

The water flooded in. I held my breath. I tried to swim p. Every time I did there would be more water added. I saw my mom crying. She was fuming. Athena had gray eyes that were stormy. My black eyes were flooded. I swam up. Again taking a deep breath. The dress kept getting tangled up. The water sucked me to the bottom.

I was panicking. I couldn't do this. Why? I gulped another breath. I looked in the glass. The rebels were a wreck. I knew every single one. They were all girls who had helped me survive. Everything they did would be lost if I didn't stay alive.

I saw Percy unfazed by my soon-to-be- mother took her gag off. I took another huge breath. She screamed something.

Percy Jackson looked surprised. I went up for another breath. He said something. She got out of her ropes long enough to point out my bracelet before dragged out by the guards. I couldn't do this!

I took another breath. I heard a scream. My eyes were red.I screamed under the water. I gasped.I couldn't. My lungs filled with the water. I didn't have enough air to swim. My mother reappeared. There were three new scars. They were bloody red. They were so deep the bone could be seen

. I got mad. The water seemed t o notice . He tried to fill it up. But when I went like this there was nothing to stop me. This is real war now. We will fight the death. I will break his world as he did to me. This is the moment to fight. I will fight to the edge of the earth. The grass cracked. Then the water burst out. I am dripping wet.

My promise bracelet is crazy hot. But I don't care. He hurt my mom. No one will hurt my mother. The cage burst open. I know nothing will stop me. Not even 100 suns and 1000 stars can stop me. I radiated a mixture of gray and blue.

Lightning crackled behind me. This time it was by Zeus. My bracelet shimmered into a sword .Long and only did that when I needed it . Oh boy do I need it now. A gust of wind went under me. It made me float up. I am scary looking. Artemis let the full moon shine behind me. I aimed the water at Percy he deflected it easily. Something hit my . From Jason I fell. My sword back to a bracelet. Falling into the cold ground. I would die if I didn't try. My mom caught me.

She kissed my fore head before guards dragged her away. I screamed. There was so much shouting. It was silenced when a fist connected with my stomach..


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was the first to come at me.A guard punched my mom's right eye. It turned black The fighting stopped. I looked behind me and saw all five boys towering over me. Would there be consequences for the riot ? Yes. I mean really. Artemis pulled what looked like a silver bow out and aimed at Percy.

His posture told that it did not worry him. His eyes told another story. It held fear. She let the arrow go. It whizzed past me flying straight toward him. Leo caught it and it turned to let out a bolt of lightning and it hit Artemis. I ran toward her.

Percy grabbed the collar of my shirt. He held it tightly. I couldn't reach her. Several guards took her away. I fought the tight grip that was there. I couldn't get out of it.

It was too tight.I glanced at my mom.I expected to see disappointment instead I saw rage. An undying rage. I let out.

" Let me go"

"You are coming with me"

"I'm not going with you."

He tugged at my collar. I wish I could kill him. What would he do with me?

"Come on"

I shrieked. He covered his ears letting go of me. I took my sword out and ran. I ran straight to Zeus. I began to cut open his bonds. It was impossible.

"You won't be able to do it girl'

"Shut up" I mumbled

"Don't tell me what to do girl"

Something tapped my shoulder. Then I felt something sharp on the back of my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I froze. I slowly turned around. It was Dylan.

"Hello Skylar"

"Your late Dylan" Jason said.

"I'm sorry dad"

"You missed her almost drowning"

"WHAT?!"

Some guard came and held me so I couldn't murder them.

"Let me go!"

They immediatley let go of my sore arms. Percy came to me .

" Your a real problem you know"

I calmed down.A little bit. He thought I was a threat.

"I know and it should stay like that"

He looked thoughtful. I studied him for a second. He was a tall evenly tall young adult. 21 or something. His dark hair was messy but clean unlike mine. His eyes studied me.

"You look like Annabeth"

"She's mom"

"Yeah but your hair is black"

"So what"

"Like mine in a way"

"Yeah whatever"

"You know you mom told me something today"

" That she hates you" I said hopefully.

No that I'm your father"


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I hear in my mind is WHAT! That is ezactly what I said.

"WHAT ! "

"Yes I'm your dad and Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo and Travis are your uncles"

"LALALALALALALALALLALALALALAL ALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL ALALALA" I said

I still heard him though. How are those clam suckers my uncles. I look nothing like them. Okay yeah but so what? I have no trouble hearing it I have trouble believing. How are they my uncles. I'm a REBEL. Aginst them. i can't beleive it. my mom would put me through this. This is terrible. I felt like crying but I can't explain it but in a very very very very very very vyer very deep part of me was happy. I had a family aleready.

"Prove it let go of my family"

It took him a while to understand.

"You mean my cousins"

Wait what my aunts are his cousin. Okay this is just too much for now. I ran.


End file.
